Dr Goku and Mr Youkai Goku
by Hanei Tamashii
Summary: No~ Goku ain't a doctor but hehehe don't mind the title. Anyway, Sanzo-ikkou encounters a youkai attack (as usual) and careless Goku gets a whack on the head. Soon, more youkai attacks are happening late in the night. Who is behind it? Warning: Shounen ai
1. Chapter One

Hiya ppl! Wart?! Another fic? Hehehe (rubs back of head) Yeah, yeah.. I know I haven't even completed that new fic I started but no mood to write that wan lah. Couldn't sleep last night and thought of this fic which got me hyper and all. So tell me whaddya think so far. Well actually I haven't gotten into the interesting part but n e way..hehe, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers : I don't own Saiyuki! If I did I wouldn't be writing this ne?  
  
  
  
Dr. Goku and Mr. Youkai Goku  
  
Chapter One  
  
By Hanei T.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nyoibou!"  
  
"Arghhhh!!!!!!"  
  
The youkai before him disintegrated. It was another usual day for the Sanzo-ikkou. Drive merrily through a forest, meet a gang of youkais, fight and kill them then hop back into Harkuyuu to continue their journey to the west. Goku stabbed his staff into another youkai who gave a shriek before vanishing. He was done with his portion. He threw a glance at Hakkai and Gojyo. They were finishing up too. Lastly, Goku turned to see how Sanzo was doing. The monk was already resting his back on a tree trunk, his arms folded together. Goku smiled. Yup, he was done too. He bounced up to the monk.  
  
"Sanzo! I'm done!"  
  
"Ceh. You were slower then usual."  
  
Goku pouted. "That's because I finished half your youkais too!"  
  
"Yare, yare. This bunch seemed just a tad stronger ne?" Goku nodded in agreement at the monocled man.  
  
"Hah! Shows you guys aren't getting enough exercise," Gojyo said sauntering up to the trio. "I get my daily ones everynight," he smirked.  
  
"Nani?" Goku looked confused. Hakkai was sweatdropping as he clamped his hands over Gojyo's mouth who was struggling to get free of Hakkai. "Ahahaha..betsuni Goku! You shouldn't have heard that!"  
  
The monk just harrumphed and headed for the jeep. "Ikku-zou!"  
  
"Oi matte Sanzo! Ne ne! What did Gojyo meant by getting his exercise every night ne?" Only the harisen gave him an answer.  
  
WHACK WHACK  
  
"Urusai! Little kids shouldn't get involved in an adult's matter."  
  
Goku stuck out his bottom lip again. "Sanzo! I'm not a kid! I'm eighteen! Sanzo!"  
  
The monk ignored the annoying saru and got into the jeep. Goku pursed his lips before heading for the back of the jeep. "Hm...daily exercise?" Deep in thought, Goku didn't see one still-alive youkai sneaked nearer to the jeep. When he turned to look, the youkai had already leap in for the attack.  
  
"SHINE!" The youkai was in midair, both arms pulled to the back holding a short golden stick. The gleam of the golden stick in the sun blinded Goku for a second. He was about to call for his staff when he heard two gunshots rang in the air followed by the youkai's scream. Goku gave out a short puff of relieve before happily turning to face Sanzo. " 'sank yuu Sanzo!"  
  
"Goku! Abunai!"  
  
"Nani?" Goku didn't hear Hakkai's warning in time. He looked up to see the golden stick the youkai had been holding heading for him. It collided directly with Goku's golden diadem, the sounds of the metals clashing resonating throughout his eardrums. A splitting pain rocked his brain.  
  
"Itai yo!" Goku clutched his head. His vision seemed to split into two for a moment, blurring whatever his eyes saw. He felt a weird sensation run down his spine. What was going on?  
  
"Oi Goku?" Gojyo was looking worriedly at his sparing partner who rolled in pain in the back of the jeep. "Daijoubu???"  
  
Hakkai gently pushed Gojyo aside before getting a hold on Goku. "Goku! Get a hold of yourself! Goku!!" Goku didn't hear them. He squinted his eyes shut. The pain! The pain was too much! He let out a final scream before collapsing into the arms of the green clad man.  
  
"GOKU!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo flipped through the pages of the newspaper. The words didn't seem to make any sense to him as he stared at the pages. He threw the paper away in disgust and buried his face into his hands.  
  
'How was the saru doing?'  
  
It had been three days since the last attack. Three days since the saru lost consciousness and laid limp in the bed next door. Sanzo couldn't help but feel restless. The saru never went out cold like that before! And it was just a knock to the head! How serious could that get? He whacked Goku all the time but the saru didn't faint on him before.  
  
'Maybe he's just too tired?'  
  
'But he had already rested for three days! Three f*cking days! Wasn't that more than enough?!'  
  
'Hey! Maybe some nikuman would do the trick?'  
  
'Hn. Tried that, failed.'  
  
'Maybe a little kissu might get the saru riled up?'  
  
'Nani?! F*uck! Get out of my head!'  
  
'Hey chill monk! Look at yourself. Maybe he doesn't want to get up cause he's afraid to face your wrath?'  
  
'OUT!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Kami-sama! He must be going bonkers. Here stands Genjo Sanzo the greatest monk of all time. And what the hell was he doing?! Arguing with himself, that's what!  
  
"Damn that saru!" he cursed before angrily reaching for his pack of cigarettes. He was a wreck. He ran his fingers in his hair for the hundredth time. Damn that boy... Damn him for causing him to act this way. Sanzo sat by the windowsill and lighted his cigarette. Ceh, damn himself. Here sits Genjo Sanzo, iciest, stone-monk on the entire face of Earth and what the hell was he thinking of? Thinking of actually giving into his inner thought- wake the saru with a kiss.  
  
"Kuso." He let out a trail of smoke. Yes he cared for the saru, so what? It was normal wasn't it? To care for your ward? He just didn't want his effort of finding the saru to be wasted that's all, right? Right?!  
  
Somehow, that didn't sound convincing enough. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. A brunette entered.  
  
"Sanzo? Daijoubu?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
  
  
Hakkai gave a secretive smile. He knew how troubled the monk was. Who wouldn't if they heard the restless footsteps on the wooden floor EVERY night for the past three days? Even Gojyo had notice that the monk seemed to be lost in his thoughts lately when they ate. And Gojyo was the last person besides Goku to pay any attention to a man's problem. Yes, speaking of Goku.  
  
"Ano, Sanzo? He seems to be better now."  
  
The monk didn't seem to pay him any attention, looking out into the starry night. Hakkai knew better.  
  
"Aa, I have a few groceries to buy now. Gojyo's out for the night too. He's been watching guard for the last two nights. Do you think you could take his place tonight?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Hakkai smiled. "Arigatou! Oyasumi nasai then," he said before leaving the monk.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo threw the cigarette butt away and headed for the door. Hakkai seemed to know. Well he was always the most perceptive one amongst them anyway. Sanzo had avoided looking after the boy. He didn't want to see Goku's lifeless condition. He didn't want to sit beside the coma toss boy and stare at his resting face. He didn't want to fall deeper into the web of feelings he felt for the boy. No he didn't. It was the saru's entire fault. Ever since that day, the day the saru had pulled him out from the depths of his own torturous mind (remember that general youkai, with all the metal thingy that trapped Sanzo and Goku?), he had felt something for the saru. Yes, the saru had 'saved' him. Saved him from himself.  
  
He stopped before the door next to his and slowly pushed it open. He stopped breathing the moment his eyes feasted on the view before him.  
  
'Goku....'  
  
The ethereal glow of the moon cast on the boy made him looked so surreal. Sanzo managed to close the door behind him, his eyes never once leaving the boys body. 'What the hell?' The top half of Goku was bare, the bronze skin highlighted by the glow of the candles. Sanzo couldn't help but roll his eyes. He knew who did this (in town, a monocled man holding bags of groceries sneezed). Why in the world was Goku not wearing a shirt when the boy was hardly injured or anything?  
  
"Ceh." He walked up to the bed and took the blanket that covered the other half of the boy. He brought it high up to the boy's chin and left it there. Somehow, unconsciously, his fingers left the hem of the blanket and found Goku's face. He caressed the warm cheek, proof that the boy was still alive, traced the curves of the boy's jaw line and lingered his thumb over the boy's lips.  
  
'Kissu!'  
  
'Urusai! Get out!'  
  
'Aw, come on. I know you wanna do it. Come on! Ganbatte!'  
  
"Ceh!" Did he have to shoot himself to rid of the stupid voice in his head?! Sanzo was so very tempted to do so.  
  
"San....Sanzo?"  
  
Sanzo instantly snapped out of his thoughts. "Goku?!" Sleepy gold orbs looked questioningly at him. He was awake! Sanzo nearly gave into his impulse to hug the boy but instead he pulled his hand away from the boy's face as though the touch burned. He didn't notice the slight drop in the boy's face at the lost of contact. Instead, he reached for the folds of his robe.  
  
THWACK  
  
"Itai! Why did you do that Sanzo?!" Goku whined. The monk gave him a dirty look and folded his arms.  
  
"Baka saru! You've been sleeping your butt of for three days already!"  
  
"Nani? Sou kah?" The boy asked softly. Sanzo looked at the boy from the corner of his eyes. Yes.. he was all right. Damn! And he had been so worried.  
  
THWACK  
  
"Itai!"  
  
"That's for being a pain and for delaying our journey," the monk scolded before putting his harisen away. Goku rubbed his head, pouting. Sanzo nearly smiled in relief. Everything was all right now.  
  
"Rest."  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku stared into the back of Sanzo's disappearing form. 'Sanzo...' His lips curved into a smile remembering the sight he woke up to. They were so close. Goku sighed. He knew they weren't going to get any closer than that. He should have pretended to get up ne? Then maybe their lips would have met. Goku sighed again. 'Baka saru..' and he settled back down into the warm covers.  
  
"Are?" He ran his hand over his chest. Where was his shirt?  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ahahaha.. here is Goku-sama's shirt! (waves it around madly over head) *Sigh, if only~~ (hanei's eyes get sparkly big) Anyway, I haven't gotten into the gist of the story yet. More in the next chapter! Please read and review! Or drop me a mail ne? 


	2. Chapter Two

Bwahahaha! Here's Chapter Two! [-_-; Ahaha Gomen! Had to write something up here]  
  
Hanei's Scribbla:  
  
Star-chan : SHINE! Muahahaha... Why would u want Goku-sama's shirt? I thought you were a Sanzo fan?  
  
chris : Hehe... hm.. Gold stick ^^  
  
Morikawa Sei : Arigatou!  
  
NigHtEyeZ : Arigatou! Glad you found it okay. ++ Pls continue that fic of yours 'Innocent Eighteen' soon too! It's a great fic!  
  
Gokugurl : YEA! Matchmaker Hakkai to the rescue!  
  
cutie-pie16 : Hora! Liplock! Liplock! ^^  
  
Saiyukifan : Yup! Next chap is here (27/12/2002, 10.46p.m. Msia time) Hehe... you didn't say what time right? ^^  
  
stresser : Of course I don't mind. I'm from Malaysia and yourself?? OF course it WON'T stop there ne?  
  
Caer : Um...arigatou? ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers : If I owned Saiyuki, Goku would be making out with Sanzo every chance they got and I wouldn't be sitting in my little chair before the computer dreaming of it as I type this fic away. ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Goku and Mr. Youkai Goku  
  
Chapter Two  
  
By Hanei T.  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Three days earlier....  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!! Help!!!!!!!" A young man clambered frantically on the dirt filled ground. Blood from the slash on his chest soaked his now torn and dirty shirt but all that didn't matter now. He nervously threw a glance at his attacker, which sauntered slowly behind him.  
  
"No....no... NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The fear that consumed him was too much to bear. The man dropped unconscious on the ground, his fate left in the hands of the merciful gods. His attacker gave a lazy grin, revealing sharp canine teeth. He licked his claw, slow, menacingly as he made his way to the fallen man. It was too easy..just too easy. He grabbed the man by the neck, and flexed his clawed hands before the man. 'Shine! Nani?!' The figure shifted his gaze, looking at the back of his victim.  
  
He saw himself. The glass window of the shop showed a reflection. His reflection. He stared at the raised arm in the glass. Sharp, so long and sharp his claws were. Claws? A splitting ache quaked his mind, his grip on the man forgotten. 'What was going on?'  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He felt a transformation taking place from within his body. The fiery pain, burned like an inferno from within his body. Golden eyes, which had a sinister catlike look glazed over into large innocent gold orbs. There was a struggle taking place within him, one side against the other. An invisible wind wrapped around his body, blowing his long brown mane in a mess about him. In his brief moment of control, he looked up into the glass.  
  
"Youkai?" Yes, there was no doubt a youkai stared back at him -the long pointed ears were a dead giveaway. The youkai seemed so undoubtedly familiar though he was sure he had never encountered this youkai before. He slowly reached out for the youkai and the youkai did the same.  
  
"What the?" His fingers touched the coolness of the glass -it wasn't the youkai's hand he touched. 'No... masaka.' He shakily balled his hands into fist, the youkai followed suit.  
  
"Iie.... Iie...." The youkai..... the youkai... He was the blood- lusty youkai.  
  
"IIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
It was the fouth youkai attack in that week. What the hell was going on? Sanzo sat at the wooden round table with his other three companions. They hadn't left the town yet, to make sure Goku was fully recovered. Ceh, the bloody monkey already seemed all right.  
  
"Aah~ Harahetta~"  
  
Sanzo shut his eyes trying to keep his cool though his effort was pointless as the vein popping at his forehead showed otherwise.  
  
"Urusai saru! You've eaten almost everything in the inn. One more word and," Sanzo pulled out his gun. "You're dead." Goku shrunk in his seat. "Hai."  
  
Hakkai gave a smile ignoring the tension between the two. "Saa, we were discussing about the attacks now weren't we Gojyo?" He turned to look at the redhead seated opposite him. "Are~? Gojyo?" The seat was empty.  
  
"Hi there pretty ojou-san. Care to join me for a drink?" Ooh, they heard the kappa. They heard him just fine. Hakkai sweatdropped, Goku made kissy movements with the air while Sanzo gripped his harisen just one notch harder.  
  
"BAKA!!! Get here right now!" Sanzo yelled and threw his infamous harisen at the flirting redhead. It hit the kappa straight on the head, and a noticeable bump was already on the rise.  
  
Gojyo painfully clutch his head and trudged back to the table with a noticeable drag in his steps. "Cih~ Kuso bouzu. Can't you give a man here one night of peace?"  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"I couldn't get any sleep for the past three days when the saru was out cold with your annoying footsteps disturbing the ENTIRE inn. Not to mention, I hadn't got my fill of ladies for the day sticking with the three of you. Jeez, what are the entire female population going to think of me?"  
  
Ignoring the kappa's complaints, Goku turned to face Hakkai. "Hakkai," Goku tugged at the older man's sleeve. "Why couldn't the ero- kappa sleep?"  
  
"Ahahaha... Um... ano..that was because.." Now, now, Hakkai thought to himself, he couldn't possibly say it was because a certain monk was worried over the golden eyed boy ne?  
  
The monk shook in anger. "Urusai!" Sanzo yelled, his cheeks reddened ever so slightly. He pointed his gun upwards and put two bullets into the ceiling.  
  
The entire inn went silent. No one dared move.  
  
Hakkai was the first to react. After all, he was the peacemaker and the sanest one in the group. "Ano.. Sanzo. Maybe you should put your gun away. You're scaring the people here ne?" Hakkai said nervously. Gojyo had smartly shut his mouth and rushed for his seat. Goku was still scrunched up in thought. "Why couldn't Gojyo sleep?"  
  
Sanzo Hnned and settled back into his seat. Hakkai shook his head. Baka Gojyo, trying to get back at the bad tempered monk. He should be thankful after all this while the monk hadn't fire a bullet straight through his perverted brain.  
  
"Saa, now where were we?"  
  
And the people in the inn still didn't move.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The first attack happened on the fourth day of our stay, the second the next night and it continued faithfully after that every night making it a total of four attacks." Sanzo nodded, agreeing with the monocled man.  
  
Gojyo let out a puff of smoke. "But no one was killed right?"  
  
"Hai. But the first attack seemed to be the most serious. The slashes on the man would have killed him if the villagers hadn't found him in time. He had sever damage to some organs and suffered multiple broken bones." Hakkai took their silence as concentration and continued. "He had one blow to the chest that cracked five rib bones. I can't help notice seeing such serious injuries before. It looks VERY familiar."  
  
Goku tried absorbing what Hakkai had said but it made no sense to him. "Familiar?"  
  
Hakkai gravely nodded his head. "Yes, familiar. Familiar because..." Hakkai slowly eyed Gojyo. The redhead seemed deep in thought and his eyes suddenly widened as though he had remembered something.  
  
Goku prompted him again. "Doushite Hakkai? Familiar because of what?"  
  
Hakkai still hadn't answered him. Goku didn't like the look on their face. They were quiet and all three pairs of eyes were cast away from his. He turned to Sanzo. The monk was expressionless as usual but it was Sanzo who broke the silence when he stood up. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Sanzo?" Goku was confused.  
  
Another chair dragged across the floor. Gojyo had also stood up. "Cigarettes, I ran out of cigarettes," and the redhead headed in the same direction as the monk.  
  
Goku slowly shifted his gaze to the only person left.  
  
"Hakkai?"  
  
The man gave him a strained smile. "Gomen! I forgot that Hakuryu is still out there. He hasn't eaten has he?" Goku could tell that the rambling man was concealing something.  
  
"Now, Goku. You go and rest and in two hours when it gets dark we'll leave okay? Ja!" A gloomy cloud settled over Goku. Mou! He wasn't that dumb! He knew those three were up to something. He heaved a sigh and decided to follow Hakkai's advice. Since he was left all to himself, he would make the best of it. Yes, he would sleep his two hours away! Hm.. or maybe he should start looking for his missing shirt. He wasn't use to the kappa's oversized shirt. Goku was halfway up the stairs when he felt a pang of something ran through him.  
  
"Nani?" Goku held onto the banister. Kuso, this was the fifth time this week. The nauseous wave seemed to have taken a liken to him lately. He waited for it to pass like it always has then slowly pulled himself into his room. It must be the food. He kept getting this 'attacks' every time they had just finished dinner. He threw himself over the bed feeling the energy being drained out of his body. Rest... yes...he needed rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rest..yes...Hanei needs her rest so she's stopping here for now. \^0^/ Pls. R&R ne? 


End file.
